Apparently, he's engaged
by Yusuki Mazui
Summary: OSMB#14. It was the perfect date and she was expecting his rumored proposal. "Ryuzaki..." This is it. He's finally proposing. "I'm engaged. Sorry it never worked out." He left without even letting her come to her senses and slap him.


Conan: You're late

Ed: Yeah, Mazui, didn't you know tardiness is never a virtue. Or pfft... just like your beloved french, 'tu est retard, un ecrivain penible!'

Yusuki: hardy har har, It was holy week, so here it is. Sorry for the delay. Ryoma,

Ryoma: Mazui does not own Prince of Tennis. Mada Mada Dane. BTW, Belated happy birthday.

Yusuki: ^.^ Thank you!

* * *

><p>The night went well. It was so romantic that it didn't seem to be the romantically-challenged Ryoma Echizen who planned it. It simply looked as if it was night where a proposal is to take place.<p>

"Sakuno," Ryoma said solemnly.

She blushes, expecting a proposal from her long-time boyfriend.

"Yes?" She asks.

"I'm engaged," Ryoma sates bluntly.

"W-what?" Sakuno asked, terrified.

"Yeah, I'm sorry it never worked out, friends?" Ryoma said sincerely.

"Y-y-yeah, f-friends," Sakuno answered, still out of this world.

Ryoma simply left, not even waiting for the poor girl to come to her senses and slap him.

One month passed, she still isn't over him. He barely talked to her, probably due to tournaments and wedding preparations. On the other hand, she continued to busy herself with the steps of getting over a relationship, bucket of ice cream and all. Not too long ago, she received something from Ryoma through the mail. It was a package and a formal invitation with a letter attached.

* * *

><p>'<em>Dear Sakuno,<em>

_I know I'm no longer your boyfriend, and I'm also about to get married, but my bride and I would like for you to be the maid of honour. She has heard many wonderful things about you and would like for you to do this 'important job'. I know all I deserve from you right now is a hard slap on for what I have done to you (trust me, An and Nanoko scolded me about it). I know all I am to you is a jerk but please do this for my bride… you know following the Bro Code? In this package is your dress; and do not worry, I'm sure it fits you perfectly. My bride and I chose to avoid a wedding rehearsal (she thinks it's where everything goes wrong, while I think she's just been watching too much movies). The wedding is on June 23, 20XX at 3:00 pm, held at St. Scholastica's Church (just make sure you use the GPS, the postal codeis R7O 5A4). Do not forget this date! Make sure you come fully dressed._

_Once again, the details are:  
>3:00 pm of June 23, 20XX<br>At St. Scholastica's church (R7O 5A4)  
>Fully dressed, head band and everything<br>Your partner when going down the aisle is captain Tezuka._

_Try not to get lost nor be late._

_Love,_

_Ryoma_

_P.S.  
>Whatever you do, do not look back, it destroys the pictures and my future wife is really, really (and I mean REALLY) shy around people and prefers not to be the centre of attention. So, others may look at you instead.<em>

_P.P.S.  
>The head accessory was her idea; it helps her to blend in, instead of taking the spotlight.'<em>

* * *

><p>It would be the most sorrowful event to happen to her, to be the maid of honour in his wedding. Yet she couldn't refuse. After all, they already gave her the dress, and it was too rude of her not to show up on a girl's most important day. She then accepts the occupation mentally. She opens her little 'gift', surprised to see a simple yet elegant white gown and a head dress that looked like a small veil with light green pearls. It must have been themed white and green. The bride also must be that shy to ask her maid of honour to wear a small veil just to blend in.<p>

The next couple of days, Ryoma called her, insisting to help the bride with planning the wedding. Her heart shattered as she saw the couple, no wonder it was themed green and traditional white. They both had green hair. Ryoma simply chose the better girl. She was so perfect, Hirena Ohtsugi a.k.a. the bride-to-be had long-dark locks, short enough that Ryoma would never bother to tease; her hazel eyes were as calm as honey and so warm and welcoming; she could never beat Hirena's flawless complexion and slightly tanned skin. Her personality was pleasant as well. She was kind and outgoing enough to hang out with, as long as you have talked to her long enough. Aside from the theme, the date, place and the dresses, the couple didn't really plan anything else. Hirena relied on Sakuno's help in choosing everything else, from the cake to the wedding rings to the décor. Sakuno offered to help with the sitting arrangements but Hirena simply declined insisting to do it herself.

Finally, June 23rd arrived. The day she might as well considered the end. Soon, it was her turn to walk down the aisle. She did was she what told: never look back and just follow Tezuka's lead. She simply focused on Ryoma. It was painful to see him almost smiling knowing the she would never be the one standing next to him at the altar. She simply decided to blank out, focusing on Pachabel's Canon and her surroundings. Everyone smiled… at her? Well may be it was to Hirena who was walking right after her, There was the last pew and she was ready to turn and sit. Yet, Tezuka caught her elbow and guided her closer and closer to Ryoma. In shock, she had no idea what was happening, she looked back, there were no head dresses for the rest of the bride's maids or the flower girls. It seemed like just their friends from Seigaku, her grandmother and the Echizens that made up the congregation. She turns to ryoma with a questioning look. He gives her a small smile and faces her towards the priest. The priest continued on with the ceremony. Before the priest gave Ryoma the vows, he asks the usual 'if anyone objects…' Sakuno slowly and tentatively raised her hand. Both Ryoma and the priest raised their brows. It seemed odd for the priest that the bride objects.

"Ano… Uh… Why am I on the altar?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma leaned in and whispered, "because I don't take 'no' for an answer."

He gestured for her to turn around and observe the scene more closely. The front row consisted of the former Seigaku Regulars, his parents, Nanako-san, her grandmother and Hirena-chan. The rest was filled out by Tomo, Horio, Kachiro, Katsuo and their friends from the former Seigaku boys' and girls' tennis teams. Hirena waved at her and smiled. She was confused. _Why would the initial bride be sitting in the congregation? _

She turned to the groom and asked, "Why is Hirena on the maid of honour's seat?"

"Why would I marry my second-cousin?" He replied.

"I told you that you should have done this properly," Momoshiro whispered to him.

"Yeah, Ochibi! We even gave you a great proposal plan," Eiji added.

It now made sense to her; Ryoma did all this to prevent her from saying 'no'. For the first time after their break-up, she felt the weight on her heart lifted. She giggled happily. The three grown males looked at her.

Ryoma who notice this, said, "So, now can we continue?"

Sakuno nodded.

"Do you, Ryoma Echizen take Sakuno Ryuzaki as your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do," he replied.

"Do you Sakuno Ryuzaki take Ryoma Echizen as your husband?" The priest asked her.

To everyone's surprise, she shook her head.

"Why not?" Ryoma asked as he tried to contain his growl.

"You never properly asked me," she answered.

Ryoma huffed and soon felt his red-haired senpai poking his cheek.

"Here Ochibi, you're lucky I brought your supposed-to-be proposal line with me," he whispered as he handed a sheet of paper to his kouhai.

Ryoma took the piece of paper and faced Sakuno.

"Sakuno, will you marry me?" He read from the sheet with a monotonous voice.

Sakuno giggle and slightly tugged her veil.

"Mada Mada Dane, Ryoma-kun," she said as if impersonating Ryoma's habit of tugging his cap as he said the infamous words.

He couldn't help but give her an amused yet vexed glance.

"Of course," she finally answered knowing the lad could not wait to continue the ceremony.

The priest took a relieved breath and said once again, "Do you Sakuno Ryuzaki take Ryoma Echizen as your husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife," he announced as the end of the ceremony.

The newlyweds kissed and soon headed to the reception.

As they descended down the front steps, Sakuno teased, "It's too bad, you married me. I think you and Hirena-chan are perfect together."

Ryoma gave his new wife a small glare as he guided her to the limo.

"Like hell I'd marry my second-cousin. She's too loud and noisy, imagine having to be the receiving end of all her nagging," he told her. A small smile grazed on his lips as he continued, "but you're right, it wasn't everyday to see Miss Sakuno Ryuzaki getting jealous."

"Gee, Mr. Ryoma Echizen, that's not really nice of you Ms. Sakuno Ryuzaki had the saddest time during the wedding planning days." She whined a bit.

"Correction, its MRS. Sakuno Echizen now." Her husband said.

It's true that the proposal she got wasn't the happiest or the most romantic. Then again, they could always tell their children how daddy forced mommy to marry him.


End file.
